Pokemon Chronicles: The Shaderane Saga
by TheBlackSnorlax
Summary: Follow Jengo, Toki, Yuki, and Kiyo as they enter the world of Pokemon to stop the evil Team Esper, lead by Shaderane, from taking over all dimensions. Rating may change.
1. The Journey Begins

**(A/N) New story! Hopefully this story takes off like I hope it will. Enjoy! and remember! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Journey Begins**

** "You will never be able to stop me!" a masked figure shouted from the rooftop of a 20 story building. "You can't stop me from trying, Shady!" a solo teenager shouted back from the other side of the roof. "That's Shaderane to you, boy!" "I'm not a boy anymore, Shaderane. I'm a Pokémon Master! Call me X!" "In your dreams, peasant! That's why I have your Floatzel!" Shaderane shot a ball of energy at X that sent him flying off the roof. "I'm on my way back to my world to continue my plans but until then… Have a nice fall!" X tried to grab the side of the building, but missed by an inch. "By the way, I'm using your best friend as a pawn and he doesn't even know it!" X kept falling and falling until a sudden slap brought him back to reality.**

* * *

** "Wake up, Landon! Rise and shine!" Landon was a stocky, 18 year old, pokemaniac with a little too much time on his hands, but today would change the lives of all he held dear. In the world he lives in, Pokémon are just data in a video game, but I never said this story takes place here.**

** "I'll be at the stop waiting for you," his stepbrother and best friend Zane said as he left the room. After getting over the shock, he peeked over his bedside table to see the time. "It's 7:10?! I'm going to be late for the bus!" Landon shouted with haste in his voice. He threw on a new set of clothes he got for Christmas, brushed his teeth, applied deodorant, gargled mouthwash, and ran out the door to the school bus. Zane was waiting for him at the stop. Zane was a mid-weighted, 18 year old, 5-11 guitar playing prodigy with short hair.**

** "Hey bro! What happened last night?" Zane inquired. "Oh, I forgot to do my homework so I rushed it." Landon answered with a grin. "The only homework we had had been to log on to our e-mail page and send our teacher an e-mail with our name and phone number." Zane said. "I know, but my computer was lagging on this mmo I was so into last night so it took forever." Landon replied with a nervous tone. "I hope you realize you could've done that in our 1st period." Zane stated intelligently.**

** Landon was silent for a second as the school bus pulled up in front of them. Their friends: Jojo, Ren, and Kia were already seated in the back. Jojo was a 19 year old, fair-heighted, 110 pounded karaoke lover. Ren was an 18 year old, 5-9, kind hearted anime otaku. Kia was an 18 year old, 5-10 fan girl.**

** "What'd you guys do last night?" Landon inquired. "I speed ran Pokémon Platinum and got all 3 legendaries." Zane said with confidence. "I bred 15 Evee babies and gave them all stones." Kia said with pride. "I fought all the gym leaders again on Pokémon Emerald." Ren spoke with passion. "I played Pokémon Battle Revolution for 6 hours straight." Jojo said gleefully. "I caught missingno." Landon said somewhat arrogantly. "What?!" everyone said with awe. "You did not!" said Zane. "Yep." Replied Landon with style. "I'm surprised that you're even talking today. You've been pretty quiet the past few days." Ren said with intrigue. "I've been going through some stuff, but it all changes today." Landon kept to himself for the rest of the ride.**

** 30 minutes later, the bus pulled up to X-Button High. Their 1st period was their favorite. Computers! They walked into the class with drained looks on their faces. "I forgot we had a test today," Said Zane with disgust. "Don't worry. After today, school will be the last thing on your mind," said Landon in a suspicious tone. "Meet me here in this class at 9pm tonight. You won't need much for where were going." "Where might that be?" inquired Kia. "You'll see." Replied Landon. "Just bring whatever you can't live without. Don't bring any clothes or toiletries, just portable electronics." "And why should we?" Ren said out of nowhere. "Do you trust me?" Landon inquired. "You haven't given us a reason not to yet… so yes we do." Kia said confidently.**

* * *

**At 9pm in the Computer Lab…**

**"Where are they?" Landon asked himself as he looked at his watch for the 15th time in 5 minutes. "Calm down, man. They're just running a little late." Zane spoke as he plucked his guitar. The first person to show up was Jojo, then Ren, then Kia. "You guys ready?" Jengo inquired. "Ready for what?" Kia inquired. "To get going." Landon replied. "Where are we going?" Jojo asked in a suspicious manner. "Someplace safe…" Landon whispered to himself.**

**Landon walked over to his assigned pc and clicked on their favorite website, . "Why are you going there?" Ren asked. "Because this is where our adventure starts." Landon added. He clicked on his inbox and read the last message sent to him by oaktree22. It read "I've done it! When you're ready to go, click the link! I'll see you soon. " "Are you guys ready?" Landon asked. "Yes!" everyone replied. "I'm still not sure…." Kia said as everyone put their hands on the mouse to click the link. "Wait for me!" Kia yelled as she joined in and helped click the link. All of a sudden, a light flashed and they disappeared to parts unknown.**


	2. Test?

**Chapter 2**

**Test?**

**They awoke in a bright, white room with some kind of terminal in the middle. "Head toward the terminal." a mysterious voice said. "Is everyone okay?" Zane asked. "Where are we?" inquired Ren. "We're fine, but we're not in Kansas anymore." Jojo joked. "This isn't funny! What did you do Landon?!" Kia barked. "You'll see." Landon replied is a serious tone.**

**"Head toward the terminal now." The voice said again. "We're going!" Jojo replied. They headed toward the terminal with caution. "Input alias to prevent detection." "Isn't this just like the new name page on any Pokémon game?" Kia stated. "It looks that way." Jojo replied. They input new names for themselves. No one knew what names each other picked. Jojo was Toki Myu, Kia was Kiyo Sake, Ren was Yuki Makoto, Zane was Tao Hagane, and Landon was Jengo Hagane.**

**"Next, select your starter from this list of Pokémon." "Now I know this is like Pokémon!" Kia yelled. "I'll explain later." The list of approved starters appeared before them. Ren chose Cyndaquil, Jojo chose Meowth, Kia chose Evee, Zane chose Houndour, and Landon chose Tepig.**

**"During our scans we found a tainted person, so now we must access your battle skills to weed the person out. Enter the door." A door appeared on the wall out of nowhere. They walked through it to find a lush plain with wind blowing calmly through the blades of grass. "Sweetness!" Ren shouted as she darted out into the plain and started rolling on the ground. "Get back here!" Kia yelled as she ran after Ren and dragged her back to us.**

**"The battle will now begin. Choose from one of the demo Pokéballs." A table with five Pokéballs on it appeared before them."Our first Pokémon Battle!" Ren and Jojo shouted. They all grabbed one and tossed out their Pokémon. Kia got a Spearow, Jojo got a Pidgey, Ren got a Starly, Zane got a Butterfree, and Landon got a Clefairy. "Begin." "Clefairy, use Gravity!" Landon shouted as Clefairy raised the pressure and grounded all of the flying Pokémon. "Spearow, use Peck on Clefairy!" Kia yelled as Spearow charged at Clefairy with its beak glowing. "Pidgey, use Gust!" Jojo barked as Pidgey blew Spearow off course and crashed it into the ground. "Starly, use Wing Attack on Butterfree!" Ren shouted as Starly ran toward Butterfree with glowing wings. "Butterfree, use Silver Wind!" Zane exclaimed as Butterfree's wings shot a dark silvery wind at Starly and knocked it into Spearow. "The battle is over." the voice said. All of a sudden, Zane disappeared into a bright light. "I knew it, but I didn't want to believe it…" Landon dropped to his knees thinking about his brother the entire time.**

**(A/N) Please Review! **


	3. Explanations and Expectations

**Chapter 3**

**Explanations and Expectations**

** "Walk into your respective door." The voice said as 4 different doors appeared before them with the names they chose on them. "Where did Zane go?!" Kia barked. "He was tainted with Shaderane's magic. We had to send him back to Earth." the voice replied, "You shall now start using the names you chose for yourselves to protect your identities. Now walk through your respective doors to receive your Starter Kit. It comes with 2 Master Balls, 3 Pokéballs, your starter belt, your starter, a new backpack, and $10,000." "Awesome Sauce!" Toki screamed at the top of her lungs.**

** They all walked through the doors to see their kit. They equipped all their stuff and walked out the door. But when they walked out, their clothes looked different. They were wearing a whole new wardrobe.**

** Jengo wore a blue and white zip up hoodie with a lightning bolt design on the front, a red cap with a Pokéball design on it, black jean shorts and white hi-tops, Kiyo wore daisy dukes and a white shirt with a pink Pokéball design on it and a sleeveless jean jacket with red sneakers, Toki wore the same but with a black shirt with a white Pokéball design on it, and Yuki wore blue jeans with a grey shirt that says 'I'm an individual, so everyone else is copying me' and grey hi-tops. "Our clothes look awesome!" Jengo shouted. "Now walk through the door and meet us in person." The voice said as a door appeared in front of them.**

** "Now I'll show you guys why I made you come to school at 9pm, bring your bags of stuff, and why I have been such a mopey spaz." They walked through the door to find….**

* * *

** Professor Oak and Professor Ivy were standing in the back of the lab with skeptic looks on their faces. "This is the first time we've met in person, isn't it Jengo." Professor Oak stated. "I believe so." Jengo replied. "You know Professor Oak?!" Yuki barked. "I met him on one day and we just kept talking to each other until I found out he was the real Oak one day and we talked about me coming to his dimension." Jengo replied. "The internet is spread across all dimensions. That's basically how we got here. It's like digimon, but we won't get canceled in the U.S. after 5 seasons." "Oh." Everyone said in unison. "The only thing was I didn't want to come alone. So I asked if you guys could and would tag along." Jengo elaborated.**

** "So why did Zane get taken back?" Yuki inquired. "Because of Shaderane's dark magic." Professor Oak cut in. "His magic can create demon Pokémon, unlike shadow Pokémon, these Pokémon have no hearts at all, but he can only spread this effect thru demon gloves." "What are those?" inquired Kiyo. "Demon gloves are invisible gloves that can only be removed by a true friend. That is why Shaderane placed them on Zane." "So how did he get them on Zane?" asked Kiyo. "He can freely travel through dimensions. I tried to stop him thru by means of Professor Ivy's genius and it only backfired." Jengo explained.**

** "But with all that aside," Prof. Ivy interrupted, "Now that you're here, lets decide what your goals will be." Yuki chose to be a legend/treasure hunter, Kiyo chose to be a coordinator, Toki chose to be a secret base maker/breeder, and Jengo chose to be a Pokémon master. "Now that you've all selected, here are your custom made Pokédex." Ivy spoke. The Pokédex came with a phone, a tracker so we can track each other's Pokédexes, and a fame checker that updates whenever we accomplish something. "Now you should choose what region to start in." Ivy stated. "We get to pick?!" Kiyo groaned. "I didn't know that!" We all sweat dropped to that statement. "I suggest we go to whatever region Ash is in." Jengo stated. "He's in the Sinnoh Region." Oak said. "He left about a week ago." "Guess where we're going?" "To Hoenn!" Yuki exclaimed. Kiyo slapped her in the back of the head. "To Sinnoh!" When does the ferry leave?**


	4. Ferry Good

**Chapter 4**

**Ferry Good**

** Hurry up you guys! We're going to miss the boat again!" Jengo shouted as he, Kiyo, Toki, and Yuki all ran down hill toward the ferry. If they missed this one, they'd be stuck in Kanto for another week. "Who unplugged the alarm clock?!" Toki inquired angrily. "I had to charge my Pokédex! I'm sorry!" Yuki replied with a hint of fear. "You could've plugged it in near Jengo." Toki butted in. "You think I trust Jengo with my Pokédex?! That's funny!" Yuki barked sarcastically. "One time you set a phone on fire and you're never allowed to live it down!" Jengo replied with resentment.**

** They barely made it to the ferry in time, but as soon as they got on a call came in on Jengo's Pokédex. "Hello?" the voice said. "Sup. Who's this?" asked Jengo. "It's Ash." The voice said. "Hey Ash, I'm a fan of your work, but how'd you get my number?" Jengo questioned. "Professor Oak called and asked me to give you guys some pointers so I'm waiting in Sandgem Town." Said Ash. "We're good, dude. We're not complete noobs." Jengo replied. "I have my own selfish reason for staying." Said Ash. "I heard you have a Pokémon from Unova and I want to check out how strong it is." Ash added. "I don't know." Jengo replied. "Do it! You know you want to!" Toki barked. "Fine then… It's on!" Jengo said with confidence. "See you in 3 days." Ash replied.**

** About 30 minutes into the trip they met a suspicious man that could Pokémon special moves for a small fee. "So you're a move tutor?" Kiyo inquired. "Yes I am." The man replied. Seeing as how they were new to the world, they utilized his talents and taught their Pokémon better moves.**

** The next day, Toki and Jengo woke up early to practice for his battle against Ash. "Tepig, use Flame Charge!" Jengo shouted as Tepig began to charge at Meowth with fire power. "Meowth, use Slash!" Toki screamed as Meowth charged full speed at Tepig with claws aglow. They clashed in the middle with both Pokémon taking equal damage. "Good," Toki said, "But not good enough, Secret Power!" Meowth summoned brown orbs that rushed at Tepig. "Tepig, use Flamethrower!" Tepig shot fire out its nose to terminate the orbs to the ground and dealt some damage to Meowth in the process.**

** All of a sudden, Kiyo walked out of the dark corridor with a drowsy look on her face. "This battle is over!" shouted Kiyo. "It is 5 in the freaking morning! If you need to train so badly, either wait until I wake up, or go to the other side of the ship! There is an arena over there you know!" "We really didn't think this through." remarked Jengo. "But I was going to win!" shouted Toki. "SHUT UP!" Yuki barked from the window. "I still don't see why we bought the most expensive room." Jengo retorted. "Because we wanted to!" said Yuki. "Now go back to bed!" "Also, why did we pay that guy to do that stuff to our Pokémon?" Jengo added. "That was your idea dumbass!" Kiyo replied. "Oh." Jengo said looking embarrassed. Suddenly, a pool boy walked up to the wall and placed a poster on it.**

** "What's that all about?" Jengo inquired. "Oh, all Pokémon trainers are invited to participate in a battle tournament on the lido deck on the last day when we're supposed to reach Sandgem Town. 1st prize is a Jeep." The pool boy said inquisitively. "I know what we're going to do tomorrow."**


	5. A Secret Revealed

**Chapter 5**

**A Secret Revealed **

**Toki trained with Jengo every day until the big Pokémon tourney's date. "My Tepig is getting stronger because of all your awesome training and Kiyo is getting better at showing off her Evee." Jengo spoke with enthusiasm. "Well you are trying your hardest and my Meowth is benefiting from the training as well."Toki replied. "I think it's time for the everstone." "What everstone?" Jengo inquired. "Before we left to try to catch the ferry the first time, Professor Oak gave me his last one." Toki explained. "But he gave me his last stone!" Yuki butted in. "NO ME!" Toki yelled back. "NO ME!" Yuki shouted repeatedly.**

**"It doesn't matter who got the last stone, what matters is that we win this Jeep." Jengo elaborated. "Why are you so selfish all the time? We have a real problem here! Just settle the argument! Why can't you just be there for us?!" Kiyo shouted. "Don't make me remind you who brought you here! I'm always there for you!" Jengo shouted back annoyed. "I don't have to take this right now… I'm going to go train on the other side of the ship!" He stormed off so fast he left his Journal behind and didn't notice.**

**"We shouldn't read it." Kiyo said. "I'm going to." Yuki said as she opened it, but when she read what was on the pages, she closed it slowly and gave it to Kiyo as she ran back toward the cabins. "What'd she read?" Toki asked Kiyo. "Let's see." Kiyo replied. It read:**

**Dear Journal,**

**This will probably be the last time I see my mom. The only way I can save her is if I go to the Pokémon world with Zane and leave her behind. She won't understand at first but I'm willing to take that risk. Shaderane is back and he won't stop until I'm out of the picture and he'll use anything or anyone to get to me. I can still remember the day he was resurrected and he destroyed my avatar and… him. Now the only way I can protect my friends is if I bring them with me. They won't know I'm trying to protect them from him. They'll only think I'm doing them a favor or something. The Professor says there is a slight chance that the transport window will never open again, so I hope they will be willing to spend the rest of their lives there. I made sure they could have access to all of their TV shows from Earth via the internet and they can always talk to their earth friends by instant messaging, but they're pretty much going to be stranded there until the job is done. I plan on having fun too, but I need to get stronger so I can stand up to Shaderane. I'm starting to ramble so I think I'll end here.**

**XOXO Landon**

**"Wow." said Kiyo. "He's always there for us. He brought us here and he's stressed out of his skull right now. He shouldn't have to put up with our childish problems." Kiyo spoke as she broke the silence after 5 minutes. "I'll help him out!" Toki said as she ran to give Jengo his journal back.  
**

* * *

**"Tepig, use Flamethrower!" Jengo shouted as Tepig let loose a stream of fire and hit his opponent's Wingull. "Wingull, use Wing Attack!" the sailor barked as the seagull Pokémon shot at Tepig. "Dodge with Flame Charge!" Tepig zigzagged flames around the field while Wingull was trying to aim at it. "Now, use Fire Blast!" Tepig shot a burning man at Wingull knocking it out in the process. "Nice one, Tepig!" Jengo shouted as he high-fived his starter. "Well played, kid. You've got skills." The sailor spoke as he walked over to Jengo. "You gave me a run for my money." "Thanks!" Jengo replied. **

**"Jengo!" a familiar voice shouted. "Tepig, return!" As the bright light encompassed Tepig, Toki entered the engine room where Jengo had just finished his battle with the strongest sailor on the boat. "I'm outta here!" Jengo began to run toward his cabin, but Toki caught him just as he reached his room. **

**"What?" Jengo snarled. "I came to give you this back." Toki replied as she handed him his Journal. "Did you read this?" Jengo asked with a fire in his eyes. "I didn't, but Yuki and Kiyo did." "Damn! So I assume you know why you're here." "Yeah, but why didn't you just tell us?" Toki inquired. "How was I supposed to tell you? Um… 'Hey you guys! Some ancient evil is after us and I'm bringing you with me into another universe so you can at least protect yourselves and not die a painful death because of me?' That sounds legit!" "Well when you put it that way…" Jengo started to walk off as Toki stopped him. "You know if you ever need to talk, I'm right down the hall." Toki spoke as she entered her room and shut the door behind her. "Things are about to get a whole lot tougher…" Jengo spoke as he walked into his room and plopped onto the bed.**

* * *

**The tournament took place the next day. Jengo blasted through the competition with ease after all the training he went through. He hit the finals against a kid named Kenny. "Each trainer is allowed one Pokémon with no subs. The battle is over once one side's Pokémon can't continue. Begin!" "Go Tepig!" Jengo shouted as he sent out his fire pig. "Go Scizor!" Kenny shouted as he sent out the bug-steel type. "Tepig, use Flame Charge!" Jengo shouted as he shot at Scizor. "Dodge, and then use Metal Claw!" Kenny shouted, but Tepig wouldn't let him get away. He charged again and made contact throwing Scizor off balance and canceling out its Metal Claw. "Hang in there, Scizor, use X-Scissors!" Scizor dashed at Tepig with phenomenal speed. "Dodge, and then use Flame Charge!" Tepig used its speed boost to dodge and slam Scizor for some fast damage. "Flash Cannon to Metal Claw!" Scizor shot a beam of steel energy causing mild damage then followed up with an uppercut. "Wrap this up with Fire Blast quickly!" Tepig started charging and he began to glow. "He's evolving!" He got taller and stood on two legs. "It's a Pignite! Finish it!" He let the Fire Blast fly and it K.O'd Scizor. "Scizor is unable to battle! The victory goes to Jengo Hagane and Pignite!" "We won the Jeep!" Jengo shouted as he jumped for joy. He ran over to his Pignite and threw it up into the air. "Good job, Pignite!" Pignite grunted happily as his trainer hugged him tight.**

**"I'm sorry." said Jengo. "No, I'm sorry." Said Kiyo. "You are always there for us. I had no idea." "Then you know why I brought you here." Jengo said. "Yes." Kiyo replied. "Beside the point, we got a Jeep and a new friend." "What do you mean?" "I bet the contest staff a Turtwig I would win the tournament with only one Pokémon and you can see how that played off." "The shores over there!" They all ran to their rooms to pack their stuff and await their arrival in Sandgem Town.**

**(A/N) Hope you like it so far. Let me know in a review!**


	6. Flashback 1

**Chapter 6**

**Flashback #1: Shaderane's Resurrection**

**5 months before…..**

**"Run faster!" Landon shouted as his avatar ran through the Ilex Forest with haste. "We've got to stop Team Rocket from opening Emperor Shaderane's coffin." Professor Oak said. "They think his demon powers are going to help them take control of all the Pokémon in the world, but just like the last time when they summoned him from the night-o-sphere, he is going to coax half of Team Rocket to join him on his team and destroy the rest of the people who don't join him. After all, it was before Giovanni took Team Rocket over from his father that they tried this before and only Red could stop him from succeeding and locked him in the coffin."**

**"How are they going to open the coffin if Red locked it?" Landon inquired. "When Red locked him away, he used 6 ancient Pokéballs, 4 that he hid, 1 I kept, and 1 he kept, so that the seal would be stronger. But when inserted into the side of the coffin, the seal will unlock his cell and he will be free." Oak explained. "How many do they have?" Landon asked. "They have 5. The only way the Pokéballs will work though is if they are won in a fair Pokémon battle. Red holds the last one. I lost mine from old age and loss of battle skills. He would never accept their challenge, but they captured his mom. That's our mission. We must rescue Red's mom before Red arrives with the final ball." "Then what are we waiting for?!" Landon barked as he kicked up the pace on his avatar.**

* * *

**The arena where Red trapped Shaderane was blocked off and needed five of the Pokéballs to get in, but the coliseum would be able to extend power to one person who wished to take down Red more than anyone. Giovanni was the only person to fit the bill. His son, Silver, wanted to destroy Team Rocket, so he made sure his dad would have better things to do that day courtesy of Green and Professor Oak.**

**"We're here." Oak said as Landon approached a huge coliseum in the middle of nowhere. "The Shade Coliseum only shows up once every 2 months." Oak elaborated. "Red hasn't shown up yet, but we're running out of time." Landon crept into the hall and saw light at the end of the tunnel. "Through that door is the coliseum, Shaderane's resting place." "Let's get dirty." Landon spoke before rushing out into the clearing. **

**"So glad you could make it Battler X." Petrel said from behind the coffin. "I don't think you can take me this time." "I so can." "Then let's go!" "Go, Floatzel!" "Go Weezing!" "Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!" Floatzel covered itself in water and shot at Weezing. "Weezing, Sludge Bomb!" Weezing shot a blob of goo at Floatzel knocking it off course and causing minimal damage. "Use Water Pulse!" Floatzel shot a ball of water at Weezing confusing it in the process. "Weezing, Explosion!" Weezing began to charge energy and sent shockwaves throughout the entire coliseum. "Protect!" Floatzel created a green shield that protected it from the explosion. Weezing fell to the ground exhausted after that heavy attack. **

**"No way!" Petrel shouted across the field. "You can't touch this!" Battler X shouted triumphantly. "Hahahahah! FOOL!" a mysterious voice shouted. "I don't only disguise myself… I can also disguise other people." The real Petrel stepped out from behind Shaderane's coffin. "If your right there… who'd I defeat?" Battler X inquired. "Oh… just a mind-controlled Red! Now we can bring him back!" Petrel snatched the Pokéball from Red's pocket and slid it into the slot. All of a sudden, the bonds began to break and the lid slid off to the side. "Oh no…" Battler X fell to the ground in a heap as his Floatzel tried to wake him up however he could**.

**(A/N) If you made it this far, Please review! This story will be updated in about a week or 2, maybe sooner! Reviews get CAKE! -It is NOT A LIE!-**


	7. Insert Battle Here

**Chapter 7**

**Insert Battle Here!**

**(A/N) I need reviews. Please. Also I don't own Pokemon or any characters except my OCs who are the stars and the plot is mine too.**

* * *

**Jengo dashed off the boat towards the Pokémon Center with Yuki right on his tail. "Bet you can't beat me there!" "Don't make bets your ass can't cash!" Yuki replied with a smirk. They ran into the forest over grassy hills and steep cliffs while Toki and Kiyo stood back at the boat. "They do realize they could've taken the Jeep?" Toki inquired with one eyebrow raised. "I don't think they realized it's going to take an hour to get there on foot." Kiyo replied as they climbed into their vehicle and drove off after them.**

"**Almost there!" Jengo shouted at Yuki. "But I'm in the lead!" Yuki retorted. "Not for long!" Jengo kicked up his speed as they ran down the final hill before the Pokémon Center. They were neck and neck a few feet from the door when all of a sudden a Pikachu ran out the front doors of the Center and stopped in front of them. "Look out!" Yuki shouted as she tripped over Jengo and crashed into the Pikachu. **

**"Ow… Who put that speed bump there?" Jengo groaned. "Last time I checked, a speed bump can't pump you full of electricity." A voice from above them said. "Toki?! How'd you get here before us?!" Yuki exclaimed with a shocked expression. "We took the Jeep." "I forgot about the Jeep and I was the one that won it… I are smart." Jengo face palmed. "So does this Pikachu belong to who I think it does?" Yuki inquired. "That would be a yes." Said a voice from behind Toki. A 15 year old boy with a black cap with a half painted blue pokéball on it, a yellow and black vest with a white t shirt and black jeans walked up to the where everyone was gathered. **

"**So I assume you're Jengo?" the boy inquired with one eyebrow raised. "The one and only." Jengo stood up and shook his hand. "And you're Ash if I'm not mistaken." "You are not, but could you please ask your friend to let go of Pikachu." Yuki was hugging the soul out of Pikachu's body, but was surprisingly not getting shocked. "Yuki, let go!" "Ok… Sheesh!" She released Pikachu and walked over to the Pokémon Center's couch to take a quick nap. "What's her problem?" Ash inquired. "When you find out, let us know." Jengo replied. **

"**With all that aside, our battle can take place tomorrow out back. Pikachu's still a little tired from our run in with Team Rocket. OK?" "Fine with me, but what exactly happened? (A/N Just pretend he told the story of the first two episodes of Diamond and Pearl and Brock and Dawn are asleep in their room. If you haven't seen them, then what are you waiting for?)**

* * *

"**Seems like Jessie and James are just getting started." Jengo spoke after the story was through. "Looks like I'm going to have to send them on 'a little vacation'" Jengo pulled out his Pokédex and dialed a number before walking outside. "What is he going to do?" Ash asked Toki. "I don't know. This isn't his first time after all. He has friends here that we don't even know." **

"**Done!" Jengo exclaimed as he walked back into the center. "Keep it down!" Yuki shouted from the couch. "Go to the room with Kiyo and get some sleep." Toki demanded Yuki. "You don't own me! I do what I want… and I want to go to the room with Kiyo and get some sleep." She stood up and lazily strolled off towards the rooms. **

"**So what did you do?" Ash asked looking intrigued. "I put them in jail for a month on pokénapping charges so we shouldn't be expecting them for a while." Jengo replied with a smirk. "You never cease to amaze me." Toki spoke with a hint of honesty in her voice. "Thank you. I aim to please. *Yawn* I'm headed to bed. Night Ash!" Jengo left Ash and Toki in the lobby as he waltzed up the stairs to his room.**

* * *

**The next morning Jengo woke up at 5am to warm up before his battle with Ash. He practiced his Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Flame Charge, and Brick Break attacks, but he thought of another move to replace Fire Blast. "If I'm right, since Pignite is more of a physical attacker, then this move should be better for him. Ok. Let's test it out!"**

"**Brock!" Yuki shouted as she tackled the breeder to the floor. "Now I know how it feels!" Brock said between breaths. "Let him go!" Toki shouted as she pulled Yuki off of him. Dawn, Ash, and Kiyo walked out from the corridor to the rooms to see what the buzz was about. "Ash!" Jengo called out as he ran into the center. "ready for the match?" "I'm always ready for a battle!" Ash replied with tons of energy. **

**They ran out back to start the battle. "I'll be referee." Toki offered. "This will be a one on one match between Ash and Jengo with no subs. The battle is over when one trainer's Pokémon can no longer battle. Begin!" "Go, Pikachu!" The electric mouse Pokémon ran out on to the field with sparks flying off its cheeks. "Go, Pignite!" The fire pig Pokémon stood on its side with fire streaming from his nostrils. "You first, Jengo!" "Pignite, Flame Charge!" Pignite charged at Pikachu with his whole body on fire. "Counter with Volt Tackle!" Pikachu blanketed itself with electricity and charged Pignite. They clashed center stage and both took mild damage. "Pignite, follow up with Flamethrower!" "Pikachu, Thunder!" Their attacks clashed in the center again, but both Pokémon were still fighting strong. "Your Pikachu has skills!" Jengo shouted across the field. "I could say the same for your Pignite." "Let's go Pignite! Brick Break!" "Pikachu, Quick Attack!" They were evenly speedy thanks to the after effects of Flame Charge and hit at the same time. Both Pokémon were on their last leg, but Pignite had Blaze to back it up "Looks like we've got to end this in one move. Fire Punch!" "Volt Tackle!" Both Pokémon clashed for the last time in center stage and created a large dust cloud. Who's attack hit the hardest? **

**(A/N) I'm evil for leaving this on a cliffhanger but I should have the next one up in about 2 days. I hope -_- Reviewers get Portal Cake!**


	8. The Dust Settles

**Chapter 8 **

**The Dust Settles**

**B Snore - It took me longer than I expected to type this out**

**Yuki - You wrote out most of the story anyway! Why is typing a problem?**

**B Snore - I'm not working from my own computer and my friends are too busy watching Nugget in a Biscuit on Youtube to let me post!**

**Yuki - I'm based off of that friend and she only watches that video 200 times a day. I blame Tobuscus...**

**Kiyo - Where's my other story anyway?**

**B Snore - Umm... I have no idea what your talking about? *shifts eyes***

**Kiyo - Whatever... *walks away***

**Toki - Start the story before I hurt you *death glare***

**B Snore - Okay! I don't own Pokemon but I do own Jengo, Toki, Kiyo and Yuki.**

**Toki - Actually you only own Jengo because he is you **

**B Snore - *death glare***

**Toki - That doesnt affect me! Story Continue!**

* * *

**Pignite and Pikachu stood across from each other breathing hard as the dust cleared. Both showed signs of caving at any moment. Then, all of a sudden, Pignite fell flat on his face, knocked out. "This battle is over! The winner is Ash and Pikachu!" Jengo walked over to Pignite and helped it up on to its feet. "You tried your hardest. I'm proud of you." Jengo stated as he returned Pignite to his pokéball. "He did better than we thought he would." Yuki spoke from the sidelines. "Anyone that can go toe to toe with my Pikachu is a friend of mine." Ash spoke as he walked across the field to Jengo. "Really?" Jengo asked. "Of course! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Ash replied with a smirk. "I learned a lot from that battle too!" Dawn chimed in from the sidelines. **

"**Well now that the battle's over, I have a question." Kiyo spoke from behind Ash. "Do you still have the thunderstone that the Nurse Joy gave you back in Vermillion City? I want to evolve my Evee." "Yeah I do… Wait! How did you know I had that stone?" Ash asked in a creeped out tone. "Well I saw this…" Before Kiyo could finish, Jengo tossed his hand over her mouth. "Give me a moment with her, would you? Yuki and Toki, you guys too." Jengo dragged Kiyo back toward the Pokémon Center with Toki and Yuki in tow. **

* * *

"**You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand. Now what was that all about?!" Kiyo barked at the top of her lungs. "Do you honestly think telling them where you're from is smart?! That's why we had to change our names! This is like witness protection times 100! If anyone other than the Professors know, than we might be found out by Shaderane and he will go after our defenseless families in the other dimension and you know you don't want that!" Jengo whispered very angrily. "Well…" Kiyo pondered. "No Kiyo! Your sisters don't deserve Shaderane's wrath!" Yuki huffed in a stressed out tone. "Now no one say a word when we go back out there." "Right." A familiar voice said from behind Kiyo. "Ash?! When'd you get here?!" Jengo inquired. "Around the time where you mentioned being from another dimension. I won't tell anyone though. That's your business." Ash replied with a serious look on his face. "Thanks, man. That means a lot to us." **

"**Now, back to my thunderstone?" Kiyo asked in an impatient manner. "Oh yeah. Here you go!" Ash pulled out a purple satin box from his backpack and handed it to Kiyo. "Use it wisely!" "Thanks!" "Now we can…" Jengo was interrupted by a call on his Pokédex. "Hello?" "Jengo. It's Professor Oak. I got a job for you if you're up to it." "What's the job?" Jengo asked intrigued. "Shaderane has been sighted in a cave east of Jubilife City. I need you to find out why he's there and stop him from succeeding in his endeavors. I know you and your friends can do this, but whatever you do, don't mention this to Ash. I have my reasons for this. Just don't. Oak out." **

**Jengo hung up the phone and stepped outside motioning for the others to follow him. "Who was it? What'd they say?" Toki inquired. "We have to go now. Get your stuff." Jengo said with no emotion in his voice. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Ash asked with concern obvious in his face. "It's nothing. We're just late for an appointment. Let's go, ladies." "Okay, dude! Chill!" Toki, Kiyo, and Yuki said in unison. "Good luck at the Oreburgh Gym Ash! Later!" Jengo shouted as he jumped into the driver's seat of the Jeep and drove off into the forest.**

* * *

"**What was that all about?" Dawn asked as she walked over to Ash with Brock right behind her. "Yeah. First they drag themselves into a corner of the Pokémon Center, the next they're speeding off towards Arceus knows where." "Something tells me we'll see them again soon if we head for Oreburgh." Ash spoke as they began walking down the road in a timely fashion. **

* * *

**Jengo filled in his friends as they entered Jubilife City. They stopped at the Pokémart to pick up supplies before heading to the Pokémon Center to heal Pignite. "So where is the cave again and why are we going there?" Yuki asked in a dull tone. "It's the cave right before Oreburgh and the only things I could dig up on the cave are a few legends and rumors." "Like?" Yuki jabbed. "Like a tribe of ghost Pokémon lead by a mysterious and powerful Gengar and an Onix made out of diamonds and an Onix made out of crystal." "So Shaderane must be after these three Pokémon and if we don't hurry, he might capture them." "I think your right. Let's go!" Jengo collected Pignite's Pokéball, jumped into the jeep, and sped off toward the cave, unaware of the dangers ahead.**

* * *

**B Snore - So there it is!**

**Yuki - I hope you realize that this story is missing something**

**B Snore - Like?**

**Yuki - I'm not telling you**

**Toki - Maybe the readers know? **

**B Snore - If they do. they can always review it.**

**Kiyo - I don't think cake is good enough anymore.**

**B Snore - How about Pie?**

**Kiyo - What flavor? **

**B Snore, Toki, and Yuki - PIE FLAVOR! XP**

**Kiyo - Why do I even bother?**

**B Snore - Remember! Reviews get pie... and maybe a hint to the next chapter BYE! **


	9. Some Chief Grief

**Chapter 9**

**Chief Greif**

**B Snore - I missed my upload date?! Damn it Yuki! **

**Yuki - That's what you get for what you did to me! *death glare***

**B Snore - You need to chill.**

**Toki - You ate her sushi dude... Your lucky she let you off easy. -_-**

**B Snore - Just stay focused on the mission.**

**Jengo - That's my line!**

**B Snore - I am you!**

**Kiyo - Stop arguing with yourself and start the chapter!**

**B Snore - Okay! Chapter Starto!**

* * *

**Jengo parked the jeep a half a mile from the cave entrance and hopped out the driver's seat. Toki, Kiyo and Yuki weren't far behind. "Let's go." Jengo whispered as they came upon the entrance to the cave. "Team Esper is not to be taken lightly. Just imagine Team Rocket with double the power. The only good thing about them is only the admins get demon gloves and I don't think Shaderane has found anyone who he's deemed worthy yet."**

**As they came upon the entrance to the cave, a man in a beret and a black t shirt with a giant green E covered in fire on the front of it stood in their path. "I am Esper Commander Tigre! You shall not pass!" the man shouted at the top of his lungs. "So what's the plan?" Toki queried. "Yuki takes out the guard while the rest of us go in and find the 3 Pokémon that Shaderane is looking for." Jengo explained. "Why do I have to take out the guard?" Yuki complained. "Because I now you've been training almost as hard as I have, Shaderane obviously put him there for a reason and all commanders usually have some kind of rare item on them. Besides, do you want to go inside the spooky cave and possibly get possessed?" "Looks like I got a battle! Get going!" Jengo, Toki, and Kiyo ran into the cave as Yuki squared up with Tigre.**

* * *

**"Go Grotle!" Tigre barked as his grass turtle took the field. "Go Cyndaquil!" The fire mouse Pokémon shot out onto the field, back ablaze. "Grotle, use Razor Leaf!" Grotle shot a torrent of leaves at Cyndaquil. "Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Cyndaquil hopped out of the way and blanketed Grotle in fire. "Now, use Flame Charge." Cyndaquil charged Grotle covered in flames. "Protect, then Mega Drain!" Grotle summoned a green shield to deflect the attack, and then shot a red beam at Cyndaquil draining its energy. "Hang in there, Cyndaquil! Use Smokescreen!" Cyndaquil covered the field in smoke blinding Grotle. "Now use Flamethrower!" "Protect!" "You fell for it!" Yuki gloated. "Huh?!" Tigre exclaimed. "Now use Flame Charge!" Cyndaquil shot flames at Grotle, which were deflected by the Protect, but with the speed boost from the first Flame Charge, Cyndaquil shot at Grotle causing serious damage. All of a sudden, Cyndaquil began to glow. "He's evolving!" Cyndaquil began to stretch out into a longer form and the flames on its back moved to its head and its tail. "Quilava, use Eruption!" The new Pokémon shot chunks of fire at Grotle knocking him out. "Good job Quilava!" Yuki cheered as she ran up to her newly evolved Pokémon and hugged him tight.**

**"Now…" Yuki spoke with a serious tone. "Give me your rare item." "You'll never get it to work! Even Master Shaderane couldn't!" Tigre shouted as he threw a clear whistle at Yuki and ran off into the woods. "Looks like I should try to use this." Yuki spoke as she wiped the tip off on her shirt, took a deep breath and blew into the whistle. A clear soothing sound could be heard coming from the whistle.**

**Out of nowhere, a giant Onix made of crystal shot out of the side of the mountain and stood before Yuki. "Now's my chance! Quilava is still too tired to battle so I'll have to use a Masterball." Yuki thought to herself as she reached into her bag and pulled out the uber ball. "Go, Masterball!" The ball glided and hit Onix on the head capturing it. "Got it! And it only took 10 minutes. Now to catch up to Jengo."**

* * *

**7 minutes earlier**

**Jengo, Toki, and Yuki continued to walk through the cave. "I hope I see a Gastly in here. Did I mention I think Gastly is cute?" "Yes! 6 times in the last 2 minutes!" Jengo and Kiyo barked in unison. "Ok…" They continue to walk in silence for 3 minutes until Kiyo chimed in, "I think I see something up ahead!" "Let's hurry!" Toki responded.**

* * *

**The group ran into the clearing where they saw what looked like an all out war. Gastly and Haunter were fighting off Esper grunts left and right while a Gengar in a tribal crown sat on a throne in the center of the room. "I can sense Shaderane in the room. He must be fighting in here somewhere. Let's go see the Chief Gengar."**

**Jengo ran through the chaos up to the throne and knelt on one knee. "Oh Chief Gengar, may I have an audience with you?" Jengo asked with respect evident in his voice. "You may approach me." Chief Gengar spoke with a slight English accent. "You can actually talk? Like not telepathically?" Toki queried as she walked next to Jengo. "Why else would that heathen over there want me to join him, besides the fact that I'm pretty strong?" Chief Gengar replied with a slight chuckle. "We are on a quest to stop the ancient evil your men are fighting at the moment and I would be honored if you would partner with me to stop him." Jengo spoke still on one knee. "Please rise. A man in your position need not bow before me. You are pure of heart and from what I've seen very respectful. Now about your request. Since you want me as an ally and not a tool of war, if you can find the diamond Onix and defeat me in a battle, I shall join you on your Pokémon journey." "Yes… I mean thank you for the opportunity." Jengo replied with a hint of excitement in his voice. They snuck off into a back room to start the challenge.**

**B Snore - Well looks like I've got a challenge to face!**

**Toki - I still get my Gastly right?**

**B Snore - Yea yea... Where'd Yuki go?**

**Yuki - Right here! *grabs a metal bat***

**B Snore - Meep... Remember to review as I run for my life!**

**Yuki - YOU PAY FOR EATING MY SUSHI!**

** Toki - Next chapter, Jengo takes on Chief Gengar's Challenge. Will he do it? Can he do it? Can I spoil it? NOPE! **

**Kiyo - I'm going to bed...**

**Toki - BYE READERS!**


	10. Ch 10

Chapter 10

The Chief's Challenge and The Loss of an Ally

B Snore - Two chapters in a week? I'm spoiling my readers.

Yuki - If you have any left. .

B Snore - Problem?

Yuki - Yeah, but I'll save it for the story.

B Snore - CHAPTAH! STARTO!

The back room was coated in diamonds and crystals of different shades and hues while the ground was still rocky and dusty like any other cave floor. "In this room, the Crystal and Diamond Onix reside. They only show themselves to those that have good intentions. I will battle you if you capture one of them." Gengar spoke as they journeyed toward the center of the room. "But how will I know where they are?" Jengo inquired. "That… is not my problem." Gengar replied in a snarky tone.

"Jengo!" Yuki shouted as she made her way into the room. "I found something super neat! It's an Onix whistle!" "Really? Can I borrow it for a second?" Jengo asked kind of stupefied. "Why? And what's with the Gengar?" "It's Chief to you young lady!" Gengar barked back. "Cool! It can talk!" "Yeah, and now I need the whistle so I can find Crystal or Diamond Onix in this room so I can battle Chief Gengar." "You can call me Gengar" Yuki sweat dropped at that statement. "I caught Crystal Onix already so now there's only Diamond left." "You caught Crystal Onix already?! But it's barely been ten minutes!" Jengo shouted. "That's not really important right now. Just use the whistle and get this battle done. We'll go help the Gastly and Haunter fight." Yuki tossed Jengo the whistle and ran out toward the battle. Toki and Kiyo weren't far behind.

"Now…" Jengo blew the whistle and 3 seconds later, an Onix covered in diamonds burst through the wall on Jengo's right hand side. "Masterball, go!" Jengo chucked the ball at the Onix barely hitting its midsection and capturing it. "Got an Onix! Now about that battle…" "A deal is a deal." Gengar took his position across from Jengo.

"Go, Pignite!" the fire pig graced the field with its arms crossed and a dazed expression. "Don't get smug buddy! This guy is strong!" Pignite unfolded his hands and exhaled fire through his snout. "You have the first move, Jengo." "Pignite, use Flame Charge!" Pignite charged at Gengar, body covered in flames, but Gengar shot a dark blob of energy at him before he connected. "Hang in there and use Fire Punch!" Pignite ran at Gengar and started pummeling him with fists of fire. "It's not over yet!" Gengar disappeared and reappeared right behind Pignite and punched him square in the back of the head with a dark fist multiple times. "Pignite! Are you okay?!" Jengo shouted across the field, but Pignite didn't hear him for he was fast asleep. "What? How?!" "I used hypnosis during my assault. Now Dream Eater!" Gengar began to steal Pignite's dream so he could heal all the damage from the Fire Punch, but before he could, Pignite woke up and shot a Flamethrower at his face. "What was that?" Jengo thought to himself. "I was thinking 'wake up and use Flamethrower' but I didn't say a word. What is going on here?" Jengo snapped out of it when Gengar shot up into the air and began to descend with a shady fist. "Pignite, dodge and use Fire Punch!" Pignite sidestepped the attack and decked Gengar in the face. He crashed into some rocks and was down for the count.

Jengo walked over to the exhausted ghost Pokémon and held out his hand. "What are you doing?" Gengar inquired. "I'm helping you up. You took a nasty spill from that Fire Punch." Jengo explained. "Why didn't you catch me when you had the chance?" Gengar asked. "Well I guess I wanted to know if you got injured too badly first. I'm not heartless." "Even in victory, you stay humble. I'd be honored to be one of your Pokémon" "Ok then." Jengo pulled out a Pokéball and tapped it on Gengar's head. It shook for 5 seconds and stopped. "Looks like I got a new friend! Come on out!" Jengo brought back out Gengar. "It's not as bad as I thought it'd be. Let's give it our all." "Yeah… but can we lose the crown. It's kind of creepy." "I never really liked it anyways." Jengo returned Pignite to his Pokéball and Gengar threw the crown to the side as they exited the room.

* * *

His friends were sizing up a man in a dark green cape holding a staff with an electric E on top surrounded by Gastly and Haunter. All the other grunts were nowhere to be seen. "So you must be Shaderane." Kiyo spoke with ferocity. "And you must be the new agents of light." "Agents of light? Who are they? We're just a bunch of friends who fight for good." Toki replied. "I'm kind of doing this for selfish reasons." Yuki chimed in. "I suggest you leave Shady before things get crazy." Jengo spouted as he entered the circle followed by Gengar. "Battler X… So good to see you again. How's Floatzel?" "Leave now before I get serious." "So testy, but I'm not leaving without my whistle." "You're not getting the whistle!' Yuki barked at Shaderane. "Then I guess I'll just destroy the cave and all the Pokémon in it too." "Wait… Take the whistle and leave." "Sounds fair." Jengo tossed Shaderane the whistle. "What?! Jengo, why?!" "Glad doing business with you, X. See you around!" "Get back here!" Yuki bolted after him, but he disappeared in a smokescreen. "Damn it Jengo! Why'd you give him the whistle?! I worked hard for that thing." "I had to or a lot of Pokémon would've gotten hurt." "That's not my problem." "What is your problem then?!" "Just leave me alone!" Yuki shot off toward the cave entrance. "you guys follow her. I have to call Professor Oak."

* * *

"So you stopped his plot. Good Job. I'll keep you posted." Professor Oak spoke as he hung up. "Now to call Toki." Jengo called Yuki, but got Toki. "Hey Jengo. I set up camp in the side of the mountain a 1/2 mile from the entrance of the cave. Just use the GPS on your Pokedex. Ciao." Jengo walked into the base with Gengar right on his heels and headed for her room. "Your not gonna talk to anybody?" Gengar inquired. " Nope. I have nothing to say. Goodnight." Jengo lay awake with one thought in his mind, "I messed up..."

* * *

Jengo heard movement around 3 in the morning. He got out of bed and went outside to see Yuki pulling a bike out of the trunk of the jeep. "So your leaving?" Jengo asked as he stepped toward Yuki. "I'm sorry, okay! GEEZ! You lose one item and you go running off like a child." "It's not just the one item! It's the fact that I'm not the hero type! It's just not me. So let me go." "You'll keep in touch right? We're still friends after all." "Of course. I just need some time alone." "Later then..." Yuki hopped onto the bike and began to ride off, but as she left she tripped on a rock and wobbled on the seat. "She'll be back."

* * *

"So she just left?!" Toki exclaimed with ferocity. "Yeah, but she'll be back. Until then, I've got to get to Oreburgh for a Gym Battle and Kiyo has a contest in Floaroma Town." "Sweet!" Kiyo interjected randomly. "But today we can sleep in because we had a big day yesterday." Jengo walked back towards his room and slept for a long while, contemplating the future.


End file.
